Guild's Unite
by Gfantasy2000
Summary: Not your typical Lucy Gets Kicked Out Of Team Natsu And Leaves The Guild story. What happens when your friends,no, your family forgets about you. And I mean, LITERALLY forgets about you. Lisanna is back, and someone thinks this is an opportunity to ruin Lucy's heart. Thinking she's not wanted, our dear celestrial mage runs away. She later finds the truth of her mother's death..
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Welcome to my second fanfic! (I am still writing my first fanfic. Don't worry) **

***_* = character is doing an action**  
><strong>'_' = character is thinking<strong>

**Summary:**  
><strong>Not your typical Lucy Gets Kicked Out Of Team Natsu And Leaves The Guild story. What happens<strong>  
><strong>when your friends,no, your family forgets about you. And I mean, LITERALLY forgets about you. <strong>  
><strong>Lisanna is back, and someone thinks this is an opportunity to ruin Lucy's heart. Thinking she's not<strong>  
><strong>wanted, our dear celestrial mage runs away. She later finds the truth of her mother's death...<strong>

**2000:So here's my second fanfic! Hope you enjoy!**

**Lucy:This time, I'm the main character?**

**2000: Yep! And there will be pairings!**

**Gray: Yo, 2000, who will I be with**

**2000: A certain blue head **

***evil smile***

**Gray: Levy? Why?!**

***face palm***

**Gajeel: WHAT! 2000! Levy will be with him!**

**2000: I think Natsu isn't the only dense idiot...**

**Natsu: He's gonna be with Lucy?! I WANT LUCY**

**2000: Never mind..**

**Lucy: (blushes) Gfantasy2000 does not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V (sitting)<strong>

"CHEERS!" yelled the whole guild.

***sigh***

It has been 2 weeks since Lisanna came back and the guild partied like there was no end.

Mira was standing behind the bar, smiling and laughing, happy that her little sister is back home.

Elfmen was yelling "manly" stuff while Gray and Natsu fought.

Everything was how it was supposed to be. The guild partying, the boys fighting, but, I was out of the picture. I mean, I'm glad the guild got back a family member that was supposedly dead.

But, I couldn't help but think that they forgot about me... Probably because I'm new... no. There is still Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy and Carla and no one forgot about them.

Whenever I try to say "Hi!" or ask my team if we could go on a mission, they just stare at me with a confused face, like they completely forgot about me.

Like this one time, when I asked Mira for a strawberry milkshake.

_Flashback_

_"Mira! Mira!" I yelled, waving my arms like a maniac. But my voice went unheard compared to the yelling from the guild, "WELCOME BACK LISANNA!"_

_It finally quieted down and I asked,"Mira, can I please have a strawberry milkshake?"_

_She looked over to me with a confused face, like she's trying to figure out who I am. It didn't take her a minute until she smiled like nothing happen._

_"Oh, sure!"_

_End Of Flashback_

Also, there was another incident.

_Flashback_

_I had enough of the partying so I did what a lot of people said, "If you can't beat them, join them." I grabbed a glass of water and headed to a big group where people gathered. Lisanna was in the middle, blushing, and I saw why. Natsu had his arms around her shoulder._

_I pushed through people and reached the middle, "Welcome back, Lisanna! I heard a lot about you and I am happy to meet..." I didn't get to finish because the members left the group and gathered around on the other side of the guild until I was left all alone. They started to laugh and smile_  
><em>like what they did wasn't even hurtful.<em>

_End Of Flashback_

I thought it was because they partied too much. The drinks were getting into their head or something, but it has been TWO weeks.

'I need to pay the rent though.." I thought. I stood and headed for the request board when I bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I said and saw who I bumped into.

_Natsu_

"Oi! Watch where you are going!" There were hints of disgust on his face.

Then, he looked at me in the eyes and said, "Who are you?"

I stared at him with disbelief. This is the first time Natsu said that to anyone.

"N-Natsu, what do you mean? I'm your best friend and partner, Lucy."

"Nooo," he said than he grabbed a girl's wrist who walked passed by him.

_Lisanna's wrist._

"This is my partner and best friend."

My jaw dropped. What does this mean? Am I kicked out from Team Natsu? Am I really forgotten?

"W-What are y-you talking about!" I yelled, causing the whole guild to stare at us, then some started to say:

"Who is that?"

"She has a guild mark on her."

"Hey, it's ours!"

"Is she new?"

"If she is, this isn't a very good first impression."

"What are you talking about? I have never even seen you before!" said Natsu.

Everything seemed to be a blur. What on earth are they talking about!?

"U-uh," I couldn't think properly, with everyone staring at me.

"I n-need to talk to the Master," was all I could say before running up the stairs.

As I reached Master's door, I heard the guild go back to their regular routines.

I held my breath and knocked on the door. 'Probably Master could shake some senses into them,' I thought.

"Come in," said Master from the other side of the door.

I opened the door slowly and popped my head in, "H-hi , Master."

He was buried in a pile of complaints,"Why did they had to destroy a sacred monument!"

"Umm, Master."

"Mhhm," he didn't even bother looking up from his paperwork.

I didn't know what to say, but I have to ask him for help!

"Master, I think something is wrong with the guild. They don't even remember who I am!"

"Mhhm."

"I think it started when Lisanna came back, not that I'm blaming it on her, it's just that.."

"I see, my child. Well, I think it's because..." He finally looked away from his papers and looked shocked.

"My! Who might you be!?"

My jaws dropped and my eyes widen.

"M-master...w-what... ."

"Do you want to join the guild, my child?"

I finally burst, "Master! I have been in this guild for a year!" (not including the 7 years cause they technically were "asleep")

"Then how come I can't remember you? Are you sure you're in my guild?"

"I-I have proof! I have my guid mark-" I looked down to the back of my right hand.

*gasp*

My pink guild mark was slowly vanishing, "W-w-what! W-Wait!"

I tried rubbing my hand and my eyes to see if it was playing tricks.

Master jumped and stood on his desk, "My dear, are you okay? I think you might need help," he grabbed me by the shoulder but I backed off.

"T-this isn't happening! This is a dream!" I yelled and ran out of his office.

I passed by everyone I know, and they didn't even bother to look at me. They were still partying! It seems like they didn't hear the commotion in the Master's office, but knowing the guild, they would have been ears dropping. I thought I knew the guild... I guess not.

I ran out of the guild and ran and ran.

I stopped when I couldn't run any more and I apparently reached a park. I collapsed on the grass and looked up to the sky. The sun was about to set and the sky was mixed with purple and orange.

***breath in* *breath out***

'This is a dream, no, a nightmare,' I thought. Maybe, it was a dream this whole time and I just woke up. But then, I started to think back to the time I met Natsu. I started to break into tears.

'No, I wasn't dreaming before and I'm not dreaming now. This is real, they acctually don't remember me.'

I thought of all the times we all fought side by side. The time when Phantom Lord wanted me, but no matter what, Fairy Tail never handed me to them. And when I ran back to father, Team Natsu was so worried that they chased me back to my mansion. **(NOT INCLUDING THE INFINITY CLOCK ARC)**

I thought they were my family,my nakama, but now I know, that they are all fake, hiding behind fake smiles when I'm around. They don't care about you, if you are the weak one, they will forget you even existed!

The weak one... That kept playing on my mind over and over again

It was night when I left the park, my eyes were red and my nose were stuffy.

When I walked home, a bright light suddenly popped up and out came my loyal celestrial spirit and friend, Loke.

"Lucy, are you okay?" he looked at me with a concerned look.

I then found that look disgusting. That's the look everyone gave me before they forgot about me. They think that I'm weak, thinking that I can't handle myself.

I'm not strong, I rely on my spirits, I need a whole guild to protect myself.

These thoughts swarmed my mind.

"Yes, I'm okay, Loke," I lied, "I just want to go home."

He knew I lied, but decided to let it slide. I was happy he didn't ask.

"Let me at least walk you." I nodded in response.

We walked home in silent and when we reached the front doors, an idea popped up.

I turned to face Loke.

"Hey, Loke, let's leave."

"Leave? What do you mean leave?"

"I want to get stronger. Please Loke, please agree."

"What about the guild? Your family?" he asked, shocked with this sudden idea.

I looked down,"Please Loke, not right now. I.. don't want to talk about it," there was pain in my voice.

"Fine, you can go, but you have to at least tell me what happened."

I lifted my head and smiled a bit, "I promise."

I went to my room and fell on my bed. I will get my revenge on Fairy Tail. They made many promises,but all were lies. They thought of me as just as a replacement for Lisanna, and once she came back,they didn't need the replacement any more.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Good? Hope it is..<strong>

**2000: So the pairings..**

**Gajeel: 2000! WHERE ARE YOU!**

**2000: See ya!**

_**-Gfantasy2000**_


	2. Authors note

Due to some personal issues, I won't be able to write for a while, but do not worry, I will still write this story from time to time. Please forgive me. 


End file.
